


"Beneran?"

by orphan_account



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kaizo datang mengunjungi Fang. Dia menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang rumah sakit berhantu. Masalahnya, Kaizo sering membohongi Fang. Nah, cerita rumah sakit yang berhantu ini nyata atau cuma buatan Kaizo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumah Sakit Berhantu

**Author's Note:**

> Di fanfic ini, anggap aja kalo Fang itu nggak mengaku kalau dia dan Kaizo itu alien (eps 24). Banyak typo, cerita nggak jelas, aneh. Maklum lah, author nya newbie!! Salken, dan selamat membaca!

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Fang sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di taman sekolah. "Hahaa, akhirnya kegiatan pramuka selesai juga. Sekarang bisa langsung pulang deh!" Kata Fang yang kelihatannya kepanasan. "Bip bip" Fang mengecek jam kuasanya, ternyata Kaizo mengirim sebuah pesan, "Siang Fang! Jam 3.15 nanti aku ke rumahmu ya!". Fang menjawabnya, "Ok, aku baru mau pulang."

Fang yang kepanasan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, "HAI FANG! AKU UDAH SAMPAI DARI TADI!" Kaizo muncul dari balik pintu. Fang yang orangnya cuek langsung masuk rumah, tanpa menengok ke arah Kaizo. Kaizo yang merasa dikacangin langsung berusaha mencari perhatian Fang.   
"Hoi Fang! Aku tadi abis ke tempat seru lho!" Kata si Kaizo  
Fang langsung menengok, "Tempat apaan?"  
"Rumah sakit berhantu!"  
"Yaelah, bohongan paling."  
"Nggak kok, ini beneran!"  
"Beneran?"  
"Iya!! Aku ceritain ya!"  
Kaizo menceritakan tentang rumah sakit yang ada di bagian selatan pulau rintis, dia mengatakan bahwa banyak hantu di situ. Kaizo mengatakan bahwa kalau sudah masuk ke rumah sakit itu, harus berkeliling dulu ke beberapa ruangan baru bisa keluar. Karena katanya ada arwah yang mengunci pintunya kalau ada yang masuk. Ruangan yang dimaksud Kaizo yaitu, ruang operasi, kamar mayat, UGD, dan ruang tunggu. Fang merasa kurang yakin dengan cerita tersebut, maka dia mencari tentang rumah sakit tersebut di internet. Hasilnya nihil, ngga ada rumah sakit yang seperti cerita Kaizo. "Hei Fang, orang orang terlalu takut untuk ceritain cerita ini ke orang lain, makanya di internet ngga ada. Kalo aku kan berani." Kata Kaizo dengan percaya diri. Fang keheranan tapi langsung percaya dengan omongan Kaizo.

Fang berniat mengajak Boboiboy dan Gopal untuk pergi menyelidiki rumah sakit tersebut. Fang memberitahu mereka tentang apa yang Kaizo ceritakan, "Wah Fang! Kayaknya seru! Gimana kalo besok kita ke sana? Besok dan Jum'at kan libur! Kita bisa ke sana" Kata Boboiboy dengan semangat. Gopal agak kurang yakin untuk ikut dengan kawan-kawannya, tapi mereka memaksa. Akhirnya dia mau ikut..

To be continued.. :)


	2. Ternyata Kaizo Nggak Bohong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ternyata memang ada rumah sakit yang diceritakan oleh Kaizo. Kira-kira Fang, Gopal, dan Boboiboy berani masuk nggak ya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, makasih yang udah baca chapter ke 1 :) nih lanjutannya, selamat membaca!

Besoknya, tepatnya hari kamis mereka berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy yang memang sudah dari pagi berada di situ mengunggu teman-temannya datang, "Haduuh, ini udah lewat dari jam 3. Mereka ke mana aja sih? Jangan-jangan pergi duluan." Boboiboy kesal karena Gopal dan Fang belum datang. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Di rumah Fang..  
"Deyyy Fang. Boboiboy nungguin dari tadi. Cepetan Fang!!" Kata Gopal yang ternyata ke rumah Fang dulu sebelum ke kedai.  
"Iya bentar." Si Fang ini lagi bersihin kacamatanya. Entah kenapa udah 10 menit belum selesai juga. Setelah selesai membersihkan kacamatanya, dia bilang ke Kaizo kalau dia mau pergi ke rumah sakit berhantu. Untuk memastikan kalau rumah sakit itu beneran ada, Fang bertanya kepada Gopal yang dari kecil tinggal di pulau Rintis.   
"Eh Gopal, emangnya bener ada rumah sakit yang horror di pulau Rintis bagian selatan?"  
"Nggak tau sih, aku ngga pernah ke selatan."  
"Yah payah nih, dari kecil di sini tapi ngga keliling ke semua tempat."  
"Hehehe, kan aku males gerak."

Fang dan Gopal pergi menuju kedai. Mereka menemukan Boboiboy yang mukanya kayak Boboiboy Halilintar lagi ngamuk. Untuk dia ngga berubah jadi si Halilintar. "WEI, BERDUA KE MANA AJA?" Kata Boboiboy. Gopal memberitahu Boboiboy kalau Fang membersihkan kacamata selama 1 abad. Boboiboy melempar sepatunya ke muka Fang. "ADUH. Woi ga usah gitu juga." Fang kesal karena kelakuan Boboiboy yang melempar sepatu, sekarang kacamata yang dibersihkan sampai memakan waktu 1 abad jadi kotor lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit berhantu.. Sampai di sana,  
"Gopal, Boboiboy.. Kok serem ya?" Kata Fang  
"Menyesal aku ikutan." Kata Gopal  
"Ayo masuk!" Kata Boboiboy  
"Yakin kalian udah mau masuk? Nanti ga bisa keluar lagi lho." Fang mengingatkan  
"Aku sih mau aja masuk." Kata Gopal yang tiba-tiba jadi berani  
"Eh Fang, ga jadi deh. Entar aja ya, aku pengen BAB nih." Kata Boboiboy yang mukanya pucat.  
"Yaah, payah juga nih Boboiboy. Pas Gopal udah berani, malah kamu yang ketakutan." Kata si anak berkacamata  
"Iih, nggak. Aduh.. Ini beneran sakit perut woi!!" Kata Boboiboy yang membuat alasan agar Fang tidak jadi mengajak dia ke rumah sakit  
"Ga mau tau, kita harus masuk SEKARANG!" Kata Fang dan Gopal dengan kompak. Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk.

Lanjut lagi ke chapter selanjutnya :)


	3. Di Rumah Sakit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka sudah mulai memasuki rumah sakit tersebut! Ada apa ya di dalamnya??

Fang, Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah sampai di rumah sakit berhantu. Mereka mulai memasuki bangunan tersebut. Dindinya berwarna putih yang sudah kusam, banyak jaring laba-laba. Fang membawa detektor EMF (semacam alat untuk mencari hantu). Dia menggunakannya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada makhluk tak kasat mata di sekitar mereka. Mereka menyelidiki semua ruangan yang harus di lewati agar pintu rumah sakit bisa terbuka lagi sehingga mereka dapat keluar..

Ruang Operasi  
"Kok kosong gini ya..?" Kata Fang.  
Mereka beranjak ke ruang selanjutnya.

Kamar Mayat  
"Kalian jangan ribut, jalan pelan-pelan. Kalau berisik, nanti mayatnya bangun!" Kata Fang.   
GEDUBRAKKK... Fang jatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Kedua temannya yang berjalan di belakang langsung ngakak melihat Fang jatuh. "Ssssshhhtt.. Nanti mayatnya banguuunn!!" Kata Fang sambil menahan malu. "Hhhhh.... Hhh. Grrhh..." Terdengar suara aneh dari salah satu mayat di ruang tersebut. "Hati-hati.. Udah ada yang mulai bangun." Fang memperingati temannya..  
Bbrrrrtt.. Pssss.. Muncul sebuah bunyi yang membuat Gopal menutup hidungnya. "OooiIii!! BOBOIBOY! JANGAN KENTUUUT!!." Ternyata itu suara... Yah, kalian sudah tau.. "Maaf Gopal! Lagian tadi Fang ga percaya pas aku bilang kalo aku mulas." Kata Boboiboy. "Oh, kirain tadi cuma pura-pura.." Kata Fang. Mereka bertiga melihat ke kanan kiri lalu kabur secepat kilat. Lebih cepat dari Ying kalau sedang berlari. Ternyata mayat-mayat tersebut hidup lagi dan menjadi ZOMBIE!!

Keadaan di rumah Fang..  
"Pada ke mana sih? Lama amat.." Kaizo mengeluh karena Fang belum pulang. "Sudah satu jam kok belum pulang.. Eh?! Jangan jangan..." Kaizo terlihat panik lalu segera pergi untuk mencari Fang.

Kembali ke tempat Boboiboy dkk..  
Mereka bertiga berlari menuju UGD, yaitu ruang selanjutnya yang harus dilewati.  
"Cepetan dong jalannya.. Serem nih!!" Kata Gopal. Suara zombie yang mengejar masih terdengar, ditambah suara orang kesakitan yang entah muncul dari mana. Mereka berjalan terus melewati lorong sempit yang menyeramkan

Ruang terakhir.. Ruang tunggu..  
Mereka ke sebuah ruang tunggu yang berada di dekat pintu keluar. Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi kursi yang ada.  
"Haahhh.. Capek.." Kata Boboiboy yang nampaknya rasa mulas di perutnya sudah tergantikan oleh rasa takut dimakan zombie.  
"Hey, udah nggak pengen BAB?" Ledek Fang. "Nggak kok.." Kata Boboiboy. Gopal tertawa melihat tampang Boboiboy yang kesal.  
"Huuuhuhuhuuu~" ada suara menyeramkan muncul. Mereka bertiga ketakutan. Fang melihat detektor EMF nya menunjukkan tanda tanda kedatangan makhluk astral. Saat detektor di arahkan ke kiri, sinyalnya semakin kuat. Fang meloncat karena terkejut akan kemunculan sesosok wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. "LARIIII..!!!" Mereka bertiga lari ke arah pintu, Fang mendorong pintunya sampai terbuka lebar.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari rumah sakit tersebut.. Tapi.. Orang orang menatap mereka dengan heran.. Sebenarnya ada apa??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheee.. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, maaf ya plot nya agak ngebut gitu, soalnya ane emang nggak jago bikin cerita. Bersambung lagi ke chapter terakhir yaitu chapter ke-4!! Nanti di ch. 4 bakalan dikasitau tentang orang orang yang menatap mereka dgn heran. Diusahakan besok saya update!


	4. Omongan itu do'a!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerita Kaizo ternyata cuma karangan! Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai.. Makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca fic pertama saya! Maaf kalo aneh/jelek/gajelas/banyak typo/dsb. Maaf juga kalo kalian nungguin (emangnya ada yang nungguin) update nya lama (banget). Yang gagal paham sama cerita ini udah saya buatin penjelasan di akhir cerita. Selamat membaca!

Eh, ini sebenarnya apa ya? saya bingung." tanya Boboiboy kepada orang orang di sekitarnya. "Lah, malah kami yang bingung nak. kalian bertiga tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok." Kata salah satu orang yang ada di situ sambil menunjuk ke belakang Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal.

"Jadi tadi kita masuk ke tembok?" Tanya Gopal.

 

"Mungkin. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kalian kenapa kelihatan ketakutan ya?" Tanya seorang pria yang berdiri di dekat Gopal. Mereka menceritakan semua yang terjadi, dari Kaizo yang menceritakan tentang rumah sakit berhantu sampai semua kejadian yang terjadi kepada mereka. Handphone Fang berdering, terlihat nama Kaizo terpampang di layar. Kaizo menelepon Fang. Fang segera mengangkatnya.

 

*percakapan telepon*

 

Kaizo: Halo Fang? Kamu di mana?

Fang: Di rumah sakit berhantu yang ternyata tembok.

Kaizo: Hah? Jangan bercanda, rumah sakitnya betulan ada?

Fang: Maksudnya? Jangan-jangan ceritanya cuma karangan.

Kaizo: Eh... Iya bener cuma karangan.. Hihihi.. Eh tapi kamu ada di jalan mana? Nanti aku datang jemput kalian.

Fang: Sesuai alamat yang ada di cerita buatan kamu..

Kaizo: Ouuhh.. Oke, otw.

 

Fang menatap handphone nya dengan bingung, Boboiboy dan Gopal terlihat pucat pasi. "Jadi itu cuma karangan? Trus yang tadi ITU APA?" Kata mereka bertiga serentak.

 

Seseorang yang mengaku bisa melihat "hal-hal" berbau mistis menawarkan diri untuk membantu. "Jadi, sebenarnya itu cuma cerita?" Tanya si ahli. Tiga sekawan mengangguk bersama. "Menurut penglihatan saya, semua itu cuma halusinasi kalian. Kalian mendengar cerita dari.. Siapa tadi namanya?" "Kaizo" "Nah, itu.. Kaizo.. Lalu kalian menganggap itu betulan sehingga ketika kalian sampai di sini, para penunggu berubah menjadi seperti hantu yang ada di pikiran kalian." Fang yang tambah bingung bertanya pada si ahli "Hmm.. Tapi tadi kita yakin berada di dalam rumah sakit!". "Oh, itu cuma efek dari penunggu yang bisa mengendalikan pikiran kalian." "Ha.. Kayak hipnotis ya?" Tanya Gopal. Si ahli mengangguk.

 

"Coba kalian tengok ke pohon itu." Si ahli menunjuk ke pohon yang ada di dekat 'tembok'. "Di sana banyak penghuninya, pas kalian datang lalu memikirkan rumah sakit berhantu mereka langsung beraksi. Untung mereka nggak menyakiti kalian." Boboiboy dkk langsung merinding ketakutan.

"Heey, Fang!!" Mereka bertiga menengok ke asal suara. Kaizo datang sambil berlari. "Kalian nggak apa-apa?" Mereka mengangguk. Si ahli menepuk pundak Kaizo "Ha, ini ya yang buat cerita hantu bohongan? Kamu ini, adikmu nyaris celaka tadi gara-gara ceritamu! Lain kali jangan buat cerita yang aneh-aneh, omongan itu do'a! Kamu ceritain rumah sakit berhantu, rumah sakit nya jadi muncul beneran! Untung cuma halusinasi mereka." Kaizo tertawa lalu meminta maaf kepada adiknya dan kedua temannya.

 

"Pulang yuk?" Ajak Kaizo. Semuanya setuju.

 

*di mobil Kaizo dalam perjalanan pulang*

 

"HOI!!" Fang berteriak sehingga Kaizo mengerem mendadak. "Apa sih, kagetin aja!". Fang menatap Kaizo dengan penuh dendam. "Tau gak sih? Tadi itu serem banget!! Kita sampe ketakutan, awas aja ntar aku doakan semoga kamu nanti malam mimpi buruk seburuk-buruknya!" "Amiin.." Kata Boboiboy dan Gopal. "Lah, kok kalian jahat sih?" Kata Kaizo. "Ada yang lebih jahat tau!" Kata Boboiboy. "Yasudah, maafin aku ya. Janji ga bakal cerita yang aneh-aneh lagi.."

 

 

\--tamat--

 

Penjelasan~

Kaizo bikin cerita bohongan tapi dibuat seakan-akan itu beneran. Fang mau membuktikan kalo cerita itu nyata, dia mengajak Boboiboy dan Gopal. Ternyata rumah sakit nya cuma halusinasi mereka, tapi mereka betulan diganggu hantu. Jadi intinya, jangan ngomong yang ga bener ntar jadi kenyataan :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi makasih udah mau baca fic gajelas ini! Oh, iya. Ane mau buat fanfic Boboiboy lagi, semoga ada yang mau baca :v ane jamin lebih bagus daripada yang ini! Sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
